


The Dragon's Guard

by SakhmetandHathor1



Series: The Dragon and His Warrior [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakhmetandHathor1/pseuds/SakhmetandHathor1
Summary: The world's changed a lot in five years. But there are the same old problems, like rampaging unstable sisters. The five year mark of the end of the war less than a week away and a raging crush on his bodyguard all meet when Azula's forces make headway for the North Pole,  in a final bid at assassination...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dragon and His Warrior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057862
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. I - Soldiers' Poem

**'Even the powerful needed protection sometimes.'**

_J.R. Ward_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INDAH LEANT AGAINST THE DOOR TO THE** Fire Lord's private bathroom suite, pretty sure she was going to die of tiredness soon. Her eyes were in severe danger of batting shut as she counted yet another servant, dressed entirely in red silk with gold trimming, smug smiles plastering their face like Kyoshi Warrior face paint, hurrying along the corridor infront of her. 

They would - occasionally - throw looks in Indah's direction. Mabye not always pleasant ones - some of the Fire Nation servants were just a tad resentful to the Kyoshi Warrior's presence, considering them to be part of a conspiracy of the Dai Li to take the Fire Nation down from the inside. 

Speaking of the Dai Li - there was still a coup about those fiesty guys and gals, they were now mobile about the Earth Kingdom, hunting for supporters of the plot to bring the reinstated King Kuei to, what they considered, justice. In other words, looking for people who wanted to smash his head in. Azula had resurfaced in the area that was now Gaoling lake and been a _very_ vocal supporter. 

Stifling a yawn beneath her gloved hand, Indah searched for the escaping heat of the Fire Lord's bath. Steam hissed out of cracks like fissures in a volcano... except less toxic. The sent of Lemon and Lychee nut soap was still as in _toxic_ ating though. Indah breathed in a lungful of the sent, relaxing for just the bit too long. Seemingly now - she could never relax - on constant guard. It was draining her down, being the Fire Lord's permanent bodyguard (for the time being at least).

A thud and crash echoed about from inside the suite. It sounded horrifically like a human body falling to the floor moments after it's Chi-blocked. Trust her, Indah knew that sound all too well (you do after training with Ty Lee for _five years_ ). Her hand instantly shot to her Katana handle; her other on the door-knob. 

"Fire Lord?" She hesitated before shouting his name, "Fire Lord Zuko? Are you-?"

Something, that sounded like a scraping wooden table on marble, screeched loudly before dying down. Then, two thudded footsteps and a shuddering laugh. Zuko's voice cracked uncharacteristically as he answered - Indah realised probably from embarrassment. She called back and returned to staring straight ahead. Her view was rather beautiful actually. It overlooked the entirety of the Caldera; that's if you took two massive lunges foward from the bathroom door. 

From where Indah stood, she could just see the sky over the balcony frame. Rockets whizzed about and popped in the sky admit crackles of colour and awed noises of both children and adults. The clouds, though drawing in, were painted by the setting sun all shades of red and orange. Lanterns bobbed about in both the sky and above the streets, tied there with unbreakable red and gold knots. 

The masses were out in all their finery for the celebrations. It was the five year mark since the end of the war tomorrow, but celebrations had been rippling across the Nation since last week. Other areas of the globe were also joining in on the global party, each in their own ways. 

The Earth Kingdom, though threatened by Azula and the Dai Li, was putting on a pilgrimage to the sight of the last fight of the war with Earth King Kuei and his daughter heading it (some Kyoshi Warrior's - including Suki - had been dispatched over there to protect him, leaving Ty Lee and Indah in charge of a small-ish squadron). The Water Tribes were throwing parties in the Capitals for anyone and everyone. 

The Air Acolytes (and Avatar Aang) were celebrating the traditional Air Nomad way - fasting a week until the actual day when they would cook a massive feast for anyone who wanted (or needed) it. It was to be hosted in the Northern Water Tribe with the Tribes people. That one, Fire Lord Zuko, would be attending. It was designed as a symbol of friendship between nations. 

Kyoshi Island - Indah grinned to herself - would be putting on a floating lights effect, where lanterns were released off of the bows of fishing boats, with all the names of the Islanders who were lost during the war, and relatives in the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe too. Indah longed for that. She was a tad homesick thinking about it. 

But she had a very special duty ahead of her - guarding the Fire Lord on his journey to, and around, the Water Tribe Capital. She supposed it was a great honor, her jaw tightned and ears rushed with blood. Supposed. But personally, Indah would've loved to have returned home to her little brothers and Father for the celebrations (it would've been a lot more simple and good for her sanity). But no - she had this great _honor_ bestowed apon her. By Ty Lee. 

Who could sometimes be an interfering little-

"Sargent?!" Zuko's voice spiralled closer towards Indah as he padded from the bath. He held the fluffy red cotton towel about his lower body, tightening it to hang by itself as he opened the door to a surprised Sargent Indah. She flinched as if he threatened to hit her when Zuko flung the door open, revealing himself with his chest bare and hair loose over his shoulders, framing his face and glistening eyes perfectly, "Please tell Guo to prepare my- Wait, are you _blushing_?"

Indah flapped her fan out and started wafting it about infront of her face - in a vain attempt to hide her flustered appearance (although it would've been worse if not for thick layers of facepaint). But it was futile. Zuko had already noticed and was mentally rehursing the ensuing conversation. Indah slumped her shoulders and sighed resingingly; Zuko leant against the doorframe and coyly squinted at his guard.

"No, Sir," Indah clapped her fan shut with a clip, taking an offended tone while pointing her fan at the pink fleshy scar on Zuko's chest, "That is irrelevant anyway - I'll go get-"

She never much minded his scars. She had plenty of her own, from the war and such. But his eye was damaged; partially blind in the left eye and partly deaf in the ear. Indah's eyes flicked across the Fire Lord's face, settling gently onto his shining golden eyes. Never, even during her time in the Fire Nation, had she seen eyes like those. Well - except for Azula's, but hers were more... more... more ferocious. His were-

Zuko bit his lip coquettishly and leaned towards the Kyoshi Warrior. Swallowing harshly, Indah drew her fan and lay it on his collar bone in rebuttal of his flirtatious look. He, in return, chuckled lightly and backed off, knowing precisely how deadly one of those fans could be if wielded correctly. Indah removed the cool metal from his hot skin with a flick of her wrist. 

"I'll see you later, Fire Lord Hotman," She beamed, earning a look of annoyance from the Fire Lord. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly.

"Please Indah-" A warmth spread through her at her name in Zuko's mouth "- I've _told_ you-"

"Don't call me that-" The pair harmonised. Indah scoffed and smirked slyly, "Yeah, at least it's better than what Officer Chie calls you," With a teasing wink, Indah scarpered off before Zuko could ask about the horrific names Chie dared to call him. He rolled his eyes after her. He supposed he should be used to the Warrior's humor and teasing - the lot of them would find ways of insulting him; nicknames, puns, cleverly twisted flirting. 

Then again, they were a gaggle of young women with ages ranging from sixteen (Jade, the baby) to twenty (Suki, the eldest). There was no way in Agni's name they were going to get suddenly complacent and not quite so.... _bawdy_. Grimacing, Zuko stared ahead, at the view Indah had previously just stared at. Early evening. Quite beautiful. His head leant unconsciously in the direction Indah had just skittered. 

He growled internally, not ripping his look from the threadbare orange horizon. There were more than a thousand reasons not to _get involved_ with a Kyoshi Warrior - one of them being Suki. That woman, a smirk shot briefly across his face before hiding behind a frown, was rather defensive of her adopted sisters dating anyone - let alone the man they were supposed to be guarding... 

_Once_ \- Once he had had this childish crush on Suki. But he'd grown past that as soon as Sokka had proposed to Suki (naturally, the answer was a big, fat YES). His own relationship status wasn't too good. Of course, there were hoards of woman - and the odd couple men - who were willing to become his official consort, but none were much.... they weren't... _not for him_. (His advisers were pleased with plenty of the noble women, but there were all shallow and vain in Zuko's opinion).

He chewed lightly on his tounge as that horrible bitter taste stuck in his mouth again. Mai. She had left him _again -_ it was becoming some sort of sick running gag. Which had left a hole in his heart which ached like Agni. She was his first love. She was who he was supposed to marry. She was- the one who had called it off because he was ' _more interested in the Kyoshi Sargent_ ' then her.

" _Dammit_..."

Zuko had been a real jerk to her, but he clung onto the thin thread of hope they could still at least be friends. He knew Mai. She wasn't one to hold a grudge if she could help it. But this was probably one of those exceptional times. He leant his head gently against the doorframe; arm raised above head, clinging onto the top so hard it threatened to snap.... or burn. Smoke reeled from his finguretips. 

"Fire Lord, " Indah bounded towards him like an overgrown puppy, "You're clothes are lain out."

Her eyes, sparkling in the shattered sunshine, seemed to burrow into Zuko. He was simultaneously terrified yet also incredibly intranced. He _had_ noticed how all of the Kyoshi Warriors had some shade of blue or darkest brown eyes. It must've been some sort of Water Tribe heritage, he mused with a quiet hum. Indah's - his own eyes flicked about hers, examining them with a tender look - were a mix. 

Blue, speckled with traces of murky brown. Like a pond- bad analogy. But still, just like a pond. The Turtle Duck pond. Comfort. Home. Relaxation. Peace. Caring. Love-

"Um... Zuko? Why are you stare-"

Yelping to attention, Zuko let the door go (a smokey dent were he had pinched it) and snapped his gaze back to the horizon and the Sun. Indah had a small smile playing around on her painted lips. To which Zuko couldn't help but take several quick glances at. The Kyoshi Warrior raised a brow, folded her arms and giggled through her teeth. 

"Come on, Hotman, let's get you outta that towel....... and into some clothes. "

Thank Agni she finished that sentence because Zuko was pretty sure he stared wide-eyed at her like a deer caught at the end of an arrow. Indah gave him one last, award winning smirk before twisting sharply on her heel and marching off - Zuko trailing after like an obedient pet. 

Indah could feel the heat rising in her ears, but played it cool, as cool as she could. With Zuko parading close at her heel, Indah almost skipped with excitement. He fell into step beside her - not helping the knots twisting in her stomach or lightness pulsating in her veins. He cast her a look. Which earned a resurgence of the wanton blood in her ears. They rushed like tidal waves on the beach back in Kyoshi. 

"Ty Lee's - _APPARENTLY_ -" Indah leant towards a door as they passed, fully knowing Ty Lee and the others were inside, following them (it only succeeded to freak Zuko out) "-All tied up for the foreseeable future. But she's more than happy letting me guard ya in today's _celebrations_. "

Zuko's eyes shot wide open, "I thought-"

"Yeah, so did I," Indah remarked almost bitterly. She stared down the corridor, attempting to remember the way to Zuko's room, but she had no clue. Fortunately, Zuko did. He gently nudged Indah to the right with a tap of his bare arm against hers. They walked for what seemed like an eternity in perfect silence. Indah was searching the vaults of her mind for small talk as Zuko paced along, all formal like. 

Indah finally broke the silence, but it was as soon as Zuko lay his hand apon his bedroom door, which was guarded by Oma and Mana. The two women had slightly messed up hair and their chests were heaving - Indah squinted furiously at them for having abandoned their positions to _stalk_ her and Zuko. Oma shrugged, her pigtail buns bouncing with laughter. A wierd high pitched squeal was emitted by Mana as she stared ahead, her lips pressed firmly together, but laughter still trying to escape.

The Fire Lord was even more confused at this behaviour, to say the least. He stared slowly between all three woman but gave up - they were way too hard to read. Not as if he could read _anyone anyway_. People weren't his thing, it seemed. Although, they never really were. He had been bought up in an isolated Palace and shunned by everyone at his school for being _different_. Only because he questioned things, was the Fire Prince _and_ had Piandao (the apparent 'Traitor') a sword teacher. 

The door swung open with a small creak, the stately room within illuminated by thin shards of sunlight. Indah raised her brow toyingly at Zuko:

"Sure you don't need my _help_ getting changed?"

He turned all sorts of shades of red before disappearing into the room, the door slamming behind him. It was taking Indah everything not to squeal and leap around like a six-year-old. Oma and Mana caught each others gaze out of the corner of their eyes, breaking into laughter even more than before. Satisfied by the reactions, yet a tad shaken up inside, Indah marched briskly off - leaving the girls to collapse in fits of laughter.

* * *

"What do you mean: _No_?!"

The Dai Li agent bowed as low as he could possibly go, but still ready to protect himself if needs be. The Inn they had 'liberated' from Earth Kingdom hands was a small island retreat in the middle of hostile territory, for anyone wishing to join the cause. 

The cobbled courtyard area, surrounded by high walls, crammed with rooms, became the headquarters of the whole uprising, a throne of Earth and wood had been constructed for Azula, as instructed. The young woman, her hair perfectly tucked into a Fire Nation top-notch, had the air of intelligence - all despite the... _lapses_. Behind her stood six other woman, just as dangerous and insane as the former Fire Princess herself. 

Still with his nose grazing the floor, the agent prayed to Yangchen he wasn't going to die. There were two ways out of displeasing Azula. One was an Agni Kai, which she always won, or being sent on basically a suicide mission back into Ba Sing Se - _alone_. 

"I- I- I," The agent - Wei, senior officer - swallowed, "My Lady, it isn't possible. That city is- and there's no- we can't- We already have agents in the Caldera.... Isn't it- it _enough_? The North Pole is so- _snowy_."

Azula leaned foward casually, head resting apon two fingers to remind Wei of her skills with lightning. She examined Wei's shaking, slight form with a quick shot of her eyes. They no longer were just bright and impenetrable gold, but also were cracked with jagged blue lines - like lightning. They reflected her internally. Something she could now never escape...

"Ma'am, what I'm saying is, the Northern Water Tribe has only been beaten once... by _Firebenders_. I'm- I'm an Earthbender..."

One of the girls behind Azula scoffed. Wei's lips parted into a snarl at her, his hands and feet never leaving the safety of earth and stone. He was like a hair-pin trigger - ready to go at any sign of danger. But he also shook. And wanted to vomit. These women were notorious for killing without mercy. Wei gripped the ground so hard, cracks begen to form. Azula, of course, had noticed this. She could pick out any weakness and exploit it so well.

There was another festival - on solid earth - they could attack the Earth King Traitor. But no. Azula was dead-set on her brother and the North Pole. It was an obsession. Sometimes, she would flip out and scream at air, yelling ' _Mum_!' and occasionally ' _Zuzu'_ or ' _Baby Brat_ '. There was something off with her. But no one dare argue with her. She was the deadliest woman in the world.

"We are Firebenders, " Azula gestured innocently, "And so is my _brother and Uncle_. You'll find some way of fighting there... or else we might have a little.... _accident_."

Gulping, Wei kissed the earth at Azula's feet. Somehow, someway, he would have to find out how to Earthbend... in the _Freaking North Pole_ , where it's all ice and snow. Ugh, Snow. And Waterbenders. And the Avatar. And Chi-blockers. But Wei didn't even dare argue. He backed up and slid as elegantly as possible away from the yard and into the kitchen area, to warn the others.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko," Mana peeked through the open crack of the door, "Your date's here."

From outside, Zuko heard a noise of complaint, then laughter. Mana pushed the door open wider with a cruel giggle. Zuko had just strapped his second greave on when Mana leant her head into the room, a large smile cracking across her features. Eye twitching, Zuko stared over at her from his bed as she stood there, staring. 

"Um.... tell her I'll be out in a minute. "

Mana nodded slightly before her head disappeared with a _fwoom_. He never actually understood girls. They were weird. And contradictory. And peculiar. But some were more intelligent, more powerful, more knowledgeable than any man. He pulled back the top layer of his hair into a sloppy top-knot before slipping on the royal crown. Mana, again, popped her head around the door to the background sound of something grumbling.

"Ya ready now? I gotta say, I'm jealous of you. Your date looks _hot_."

Indah's disgruntled voice ran out clearly as she screeched, "He's not- It's not- I am not hot!" 

Zuko hummed a nonsense tune, shaking his head slowly to himself. Whatever she said, she would be at least a bit hot... to him at least... which was not something to think at that moment to time. Or any time... Anyway, this festival - he distracted himself - the thought his bodyguard making his face heat, was going to be the event of the year.

He had prompted it himself; with the help of Aang, Sokka, Suki and Katara. A silent huff of joy escaped his lips. In a week or two, he would be reunited with the Gaang in the Northern Water Tribe, for the Peace Feast. He giggled at the rhyme, proud it was of his own creation. His Uncle, too, would be attending. He hadn't seen his Uncle in - what - four-ish, five-ish months? Too long in any way. 

He did a little body wiggle for joy on the ruby silken bedsheets. He so dearly missed them all. 

"Fire Lord Buttfa- Zuko," Oma corrected herself, "Are you coming or not?!"

Indah had obviously hit Oma's shoulder with a glancing smack, as the latter huffed furiously. Buttface - Zuko could add that to the ever growing list of nicknames. Swords at his waist and final one strapped to his back and Zuko was ready. He bounced up towards the door just as Mana threw it open. 

The evening light levels in Zuko's room had dipped again, making the outside world seem blindingly bright. Oma made a movement, shuffling on the sandstone pavement, her arms moving to elbow both Zuko and Indah at the same time. Mana covered her mouth, sniggering. 

"Ugh. Will you two ever stop?" Indah pinched bridge of her nose. Mana and Oma snorted, "Never!"

Zuko had expected her in her uniform, but got a little shock from her lack of facepaint - and green clothing. She stood before him in a simlpe red sleeveless choli top (obviously Ty Lee's) and a pair of crimson knee-length chong kraben, that somewhat resembled her uniform pants. Her fans and katana were tucked into a golden sash at her waist - teasingly pointing out the fact her midriff was exposed.

Zuko found it stupid that he should feel so strongly about him she looked out of uniform - but it did, and he couldn't really change that. Her coils of thick black hair were tied back tightly into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her face, free of paint, was dotted with countless constellations of freckles. 

"I told you she looked hot," Mana gestured at Indah with her head. A light clip of her head was given for the remark by Indah. Zuko swallowed his nerves and puffed out his chest slightly, smiling cooly. He hadn't gone a date in years - although this _wasn't_ a date. Nope. Not in any way. 

As if Indah would want to go out with him. The very idea was laughable. Preposterous. Ridiculous. _Down right_ \- **Agni!** How Zuko wanted to just bury his hands into her hair and just kiss her right now. 

"You two love birds-" Oma started, but Indah finished it "-Are _just friends_! Aren't we, Fire Lord?"

Never before had that title been so hurtful. And the words 'just friends' danced in his mouth with a vile taste. He was right. Stupid crushes broke his stupid heart. He should just marry some high class lady and be over with it. Love only gets you hurt. But this wasn't even real love, Zuko attempted to council himself. It's not love, never love and will never be love - End. Of. Story.

"Yes," Zuko ground his teeth, "Just. Friends. Come now, Indah, I have an appearance to make."

Out of instinct, he offered Indah his arm. She took it, her breath hitching as their hands brushed, but she set her jaw and her eyes. She couldn't give the slightest hint of any crush. It would probably creep him out anyways. Him being Fire Lord with so many suitors and her; a fan painter's daughter and his bodyguard. Absolutely laughable.

"I've never been to a Fire Nation festival," Indah set her eyes ahead, before glancing briefly up at Zuko, who was smiling stupidly. She felt her knees buckle, but coughed to cover it up, "What's it like? Do you do it often, here?"

"What's what like?" Zuko blushed, "What often?"

Indah smiled carefully, trying her best not to give anything away ( _Ha! Failure!_ ), "F- festivals. What- what else would I be- I be speaking about?"

She felt her ears prickling with heat, knowing fully well what the sentence could be heard as. _Play dumb_ , Ty Lee had instructed her, _if anything goes wrong, play dumb. The boy's go mad. Trust me - when I was fourteen, I had ten boys after me..._

Mabye trusting Ty Lee's suduction guide was a poor decision. It had worked for her (she has a girlfriend, called Amber). But mabye it wouldn't work for Indah - judging by only have one (technically two... but it didn't really count...) ex- in all her nineteen years, it was a fair point she was severly bad at seduction and flirting...

"Ugh-" Zuko paused and screwed his eyes, halting the promenade with a stutter "-Nothing. Nothing at all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on this site, so hi. 
> 
> So, this is the first of a seven-ish part series which is just for fun. Thanks for reading!


	2. II - Night Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing and Violence. Also thanks for reading!

**"HEY -** _**ZUKO** _ **\- YOU'LL DO GREAT."**

 **SITTING** **ACROSS** from her in the open top carriage, Fire Lord Zuko twisted the end of his hooded Cape around his fingers. His face was shielded by the hanging hood, to obscure his identity as much as possible, but Indah could still tell he was panicking about the up coming public speaking. Last time- _aha_ , last time had been... disastrous.

There had been an attack on Zuko's life which had only been narrowly missed, with Officer Rangi having to hurl herself infront of the arrow and Suki taking a shot to the thigh. Indah - to her endless regret - had been back on Kyoshi Island that day, making arrangements about the absence of the Warriors for the next few years. Ever since then, Zuko had been a bit more attentive and - well - _worked up_ about Public speaking.

The Kimodo Rhino pulling the carriage snorted a great cloud of yellow mucus as it clawed around a corner, scratching and scraping at the stones underfoot as it went. The streets were now entirely lit by subtle lamplight. Flickering orange light made all the gold fittings on the carriage shimmer like miniature suns, tracing patterns on Zuko's hooded shroud.

"Thanks," Zuko drew the heavy koala-sheep-wool around himself, not that he needed it with the warmth of the evening. 

He sighed heavily and and tilted his face away to watch the lanterns bobbing by. Indah felt her stomach drop - Zuko was usually confident and sure of moves he was making. It physically hurt the Kyoshi Warrior to see him so... _fragile_. She ran her tounge over her lips and leant foward slowly.

"Zuko," Indah ignored the fan digging into her abdomen and leant across to touch Zuko's knee with a hesitant hand, "It won't be like last time. We have plenty of plain clothes guards - Suki triple checked in her letter to me... _trust_ _me_... Anyway you-" She forced a smile through the heart-wrenching worry "-You have me. And- and I'm never going to leave you bec- _because_ I-"

Indah snapped back and her spine with horrifically stiff as she decided against finishing the sentence. She wasn't even sure if should even think it. FIVE FREAKING YEARS and she still couldn't ( _mustn't!_ ) tell him.

"-I am a Kyoshi Warrior. And it's _my_ \- my duty."

Indah felt like a terrible, terrible coward, keeping it all bottled up inside of her. But it's the only way that both or either of them ( _Zuko -_ Indah didn't care) could maintain reputation and- oh, who was she kidding. She couldn't care less about what people would think of her... but of Zuko? He needed to marry someone of higher standing... Argh - _Fuck it!_

She stuffed her fists under her armpits and stared rather dejectedly at her sandled feet. They were made of woven reed soles and fraying red fabric; Suki's old pair. Indah wiggled her toes about on the reed, sighing as she did so.

Zuko drew his hood back slightly, his golden eyes flashing beneath like mini torches, and gave Indah a gentle (but _bloody beautiful_ ) smile. Indah could feel her insides melt but somehow maintained a stiff upper lip. All she could think about was how it be like kissing him - which was _absolutely_ inappropriate and, not to mention, creepy.

And so were all the other thoughts bouncing about her head. It was just that one talk with Officers Mana and Chie and _poof_. Innocence, _gone_. Being able to think sweet, gentle thoughts about strolling through gardens hand in hand with Zuko, _gone_. _Curse them_ , Indah's eye twitched, _Curse them to the end of time_. 

"The streets are beautiful, aren't they? The- the lights, I mean! Although you're pretty too but... the night... is beautiful too," Zuko pushed for small talk but ended up staring beetroot red at the floor. He had been watching Indah - ignore how wierd that sounds for a moment - for the last minute or so, and she had just been staring at her feet with a twisted look of disgust.

Zuko pursed his lips and leaned foward to reach for her hand, which she had dropped onto her lap, to question if everything was alright. Indah bolted from staring at her foot; instead she set her eyes into Zuko's gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah, they are. So- um - how do you stop the- um - lanterns from - errr - _exploding_!?- _Fuck_ , sorry," She stuttered, not entirely sure why she was though. Zuko stared across at her, his eyes twitched briefly before twinkling with amusement, "It's fine... I've never seen a lantern explode... It'd be pretty cool though."

He took a look out of the corner of his eye, they glittered with kindness and boyish cheek. _Damn_ , Indah bit her knuckle. That slight, curving smile on his lips. _Double Damn_.

Wishing for some sort of distraction from her babbled comment and clenching heart- Indah would have rolled with anything - she dug her nails into to her trousers and twisted and twisted until they were lost in knots of fabric and red. She clicked her jaw into a sloppy smile at her hands, not daring to even take a brief glance at Zuko with the embarrassment still raw like an open wound.

"Kyoshi Island used to- it _has_ a floating light festivals. I loved them as a kid.... We used to paint lanterns and send them off over the ocean. It was the most beautiful thing. What about you," Indah worked up the courage to grin at her fellow passenger (not for long, mind you), "Anything you miss, Fire Lord?"

Zuko clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from saying something stupid or morbid like ' _Not having a feeling of impending doom_ ' or ' _Being able to speak to you without messing the Agni up_ '. As much as he felt those things, Zuko instead muttered behind his hand, "Camping out under the stars - just the Gaang and me..."

That too. He dreadfully missed _that too_. The comfort and warmth he got from just laying in a field with his friends - stargazing - was the best in the world; It was amazing. Indah nodded her head as she listened attentively. Zuko bit down on his lip, watching as her sharp green eyes never left his.

Underneath them, the carriage clattered over the uneven cobbles and shook like a Mongoose Lizard in snow. The Rhino and Carman growled simultaneously as they worked to pass the thin four wheels (and horrid suspension, Indah felt every bump) over the section with as minimal effect as possible. It failed miserably.

Indah was tossed about like a rag doll. She clutched one hand onto her weapons and the other dug into the worn leather seat. Her teeth clacked and brain felt as if it was in a blender. Zuko seemed to be having a better time of it - he jolted about, but not nearly as much. His knuckles white under the pressure, he firmly dug his nails into his seat.

If they had carried on any further, Indah was sure she would've accidentally found herself floundering through the air and then ontop of Zuko. Her ears heated slightly like mini clothes irons. Fortunately for her and Zuko's embarrassment, the carriage ground to a halt - the wheels crunched against looser earth of a gravel alleyway.

This confused both passengers - the route specified took no trails over gravel paths or loose earth or through any alleys. They had rehearsed this journey countless times under Suki's watch and it never took this way.

Zuko shot a look over at Indah, finguring the clasp of his cloak, toying with the idea of throwing it off for easier access to his hidden weapons. They both had a familiar sense of where this was going; if it was that, then they could count on having each other's back and nothing else. Zuko made a grab for the driver's collar to question him about the route change. But he was beaten too it.

The old Carman was shockingly nimble for a man of eighty-four (or _supposedly_ that old). He bent foward out of the Fire Lord's reach and leapt off of the seat (although his ankles made sickening ' _cracks'_ as he landed) before slithering off into a nearby alleyway. His Kimodo Rhino pawed at the gravel, sending up a cloud of white. It knew what was coming.

"I need to get you out-" Indah vaulted the seat opposite her and onto the driver's plinth. She took up the thin leather reins, about to call the Rhino into a trot, but before the words came from her mouth - all Spirit World broke loose...

* * *

As much as Suyin loved animals, Druk was possibly a step too far. He flew endless laps and walls of death about the room, screeching at the top of his tiny lungs and spitting plumes of orange fire.

It was Chie's fault. She had fed the lizard a bit of her pack Fire Gummies - just to see what would happen.

And apparently, Druk gets sugar highs _really, really_ easily - that's if his extremely dilated pupils were anything to go by.

' _Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!' He lapped the room for the umpteenth time. Su made desperate grabs for him (to at least try and stop him) but only succeeded in getting her hand stuck in a vase (don't ask) and smashing her head through the wardrobe door (a pair of green panties bounced on her head). Chie rolled about on her truckle bed, cackling her head off.

"This is not funny!" Su toppled backwards over her bed, tripping up so her legs flailed about in the air, "Chie, help me!"

Chie couldn't even move as she was so incapacitated with laughter, she cried. Her was face screwed up and red from lack of air. She laughed so hard it felt as if she was suffocating - her hands racked through her well tended black hair as she bent double and snorted again. Su groaned from her position on the floor, at least her hand was broken free of the vase and the panties were-

"Druk! Get back here with those!" She instantly shot to her feet as Druk snaffled up her underwear and shot like an arrow to the top of the broken wardrobe. From his position, he formed a toothy Lizard smile and began taunting his sitters with the garment - _just_ out of Su's reach. Chie got only a second to breath before she dissolved back into hysterics.

Su pinched the bridge of her nose - heaving a deep sigh. As she went to grab the things from Druks taunting maw, Ty Lee kicked the door open (literally); her face was painted with anxiety as well as regulatory make up. But the scene that lay before her was too much to comprehend with a few seconds. Druk huffed, setting the panties on fire, and circled out of the open door above Ty Lee's head and into the night sky.

' _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKEEEEEKEKEKEK_!'

She stood, ran her tounge over her lips then violently shook her head to get a hold on her thoughts:

"Uh... Any- Anyway... Su, Chie - we have reports of a situation in downtown Caldera. The Town Guards say it's urgent! " Ty Lee squared her stance and arms, so her biceps were in-line with her shoulders. Chie thumped her chest and grapled the silk bed covers. Su flinched and grabbed her Katana - her thoughts instantly went to slicing Druk in half, but she'd get burnt to a crisp by Zuko immediately afterwards. Ty Lee waved her hands erratically, "Come on, come on! Move it!"

"Yes, fine," Su nodded, " I'm going."

Chie slipped her weapons into her belt, still giggling, and tied her hip-length hair back into a low ponytail with a length of red silk ribbon, "Let's- _mhp_! - Go!"

* * *

The map spread out on Azula's thighs wrinkled everytime she moved or jolted on the cart. She did her best to not blast the map to tiny shreads, smoothing it out with a gentle hand. Soonu, who drove the cart, yanked the Ostrich-Horse to a hault as a forest began to loom above them. She hesitated and glanced back to her superior and leader. 

"Are you sure about this, Ma'am. I mean, shouldn't we wait until it-"

Azula arched a brow furiously. It was code for ' _Shut the fuck up Soonu and keep driving_ '. She did as told, obediently clicking the animal to a trot, but still wary about the plan - i.e. steal a massive balloon from the nearest town to use in the invasion. If it could be called an invasion. 

The scenery passed quicker than before as Soonu encouraged the Ostrich-Horse to break into a canter. The pair, Soonu and Azula, wore Earth Kingdom disguises to hide the fact that they were plotting to completely overthrow the Fire Nation government in a few days. Azula wore a great big sun hat to shield her violent eyes and a popped up collar on her outer tunic to hide the rest of her face.

Soonu, however, could pass for an Earth Kingdom citizen with ease. Her black hair, pulled into a low ponytail, fluttered in the breeze like a flag. The loose workman's clothes fell flat against her as the cart sped up. Azula held her sights firmly on the map.

"Nearly there," She cackled, "Just a few more miles."

Swallowing nervously, Soonu asked quietly, "Do you actually know how to pilot one of these things?"

"Hum - No. But how hard could it be. Anyway," Azula watched a tree as it passed in a blur, "We could always take the Captain hostage."

* * *

Indah wasn't actually sure of what happened. One second, she had been perched on the driver's seat and then the next, she had something solid whacking against her left side... then her right.

As she fell into to the gravel, the Kyoshi Warrior seriously regretted shedding her armour for a Fire Nation top as a gravel ripped at her arm. She cussed and squinted away the pain - but didn't wait to pity herself. She had a job to do. _Protect Fire Lord Zuko_. Her fans had clattered out and were sprawled an arms length away - she lunged for them but was intercepted by a foot.

Her fans were kicked away in a cloud of white dust and stones. Indah's eyes trailed up to assess her attacker - he was taller, much taller, and his face was shielded beneath a great green workers hat. His foot pressed down on Indah's hand; she cried and lashed out as his foot dug into her skin. Earthen footware? Dai Li agent... _Oh, Shit_.

The agent smirked cooly but spat with all hatred in the world, "Evening, Miss. _Sorry_ about ruining your _date_."

"Indah!" Zuko screamed while dueling another Dai Li agent. 

He had watched helplessly as Indah was smacked aside with a large chunk of earth that literally come out of nowhere. Then came the Dai Li in thier updated but still distinctive yet anonymous uniforms. The Kimodo Rhino roared and tugged against the carriage, which was soon smashed by a boulder of red bricks. The animal bellowed and cantered down the dim alley, leaving Zuko toppling towards the floor.

The air was crushed from him with brute force. He only had a few seconds to process the surroundings and take a lungful of air before he was set apon. Flipping back, he found a relatively good footing and drew the dual swords at his hip, just managing to block a earthen glove from crushing his head. Indah, off in the other end of the alley, screamed as the Dai Li agent dug his foot into her hand. She contorted with pain and wriggled to a better defensive position.

"Get," Indah grunted as she drove her knuckle into the muscle just above his knee with her free hand, " _Off_!"

He cussed and stumbled backwards, clutching at his knee. Indah exhaled harshly when her hand was freed but was still in great pain were she was sure a few bones were broken - or at least badly bruised. She drew her Katana, knowing her fans were now practically useless with only one hand (not entirely true, but she didn't fancy her chances againsta _Dai Li agent -_ those guys tend to fight dirty). Biting down on her lip, heart pounding in her ears, Indah yelled and swung around to block an attack.

Over the other end of the dimly lit alley, Zuko roundhoused a tounge of flame at the agent he was fighting, the man backed up and raised a shield of solid earth but Zuko leapt up and firebent over the wall. The man screamed - his uniform smouldered and patch of skin lay bare and painfully raw.

The agent fighting Indah ducked her sword and bent up a spike at the Kyoshi Warrior - but she was nimble enough to leap over it, although it caught her thigh, and slice down at his head. The agent grabbed the blade, twisted and dragged her body down to the gravel once again.

Her face peppered with bleeding spots, she slid out from beneath him kicked up. Despite the pain radiating through her body, Indah kneed the man in the back and locked an arm around his throat. He yelped as she slammed him into the floor. Both growled like ferel fighting dogs. Zuko stumbled back in horror at burning a man, examining his hands and dropping his swords - clattering to the floor.

The pair panted deeply at the exertion they had given; the road fell into a noisy silence. The agents sent to kill them cried out in horror at being defeated. Zuko stared over at Indah, her fingures were white and numb from holding the man down so long. He shifted shakily and took a ragged breath. Three sets of footfalls thundered in thier direction - both Zuko and Indah froze up, expecting another three agents.

"Indie?" Su's voice cried out. Indah relaxed and bowed her head, the short-lived adrenaline disappearing and pain reviving with more power then ever. She hissed and shook her head - her hair tumbled down over her face. Zuko's lip wobbled as he knelt infront of her to check she was alright - Indah's arms shot out and drew him into a hug. He found himself pulling her into his chest too. The agent beneath Indah's knee drew his leg out, managing to earthbend an attack of gravel at Zuko.

"No! Zuko!" 

Indah twisted the embrace - blocking the earth with her body. She choked up as her back got bombarded by tiny sharp shards of earth, most of which toppled back from her ripped up skin, leaving a bloody patch behind her. Zuko dug his fingers into her hair, thinking she was just having adrenaline wearing off with her injured hand, but when Indah groaned in pain - he realised something worse than just after-shock.

"Indah," He clasped her shoulders and searched her eyes, " _Indah?!_ "

He glanced over her back, then at the bloody stones laying behind her, then the panic set in. Was she dead? Was she dying? Was it only surface wound? _Was it- Was it- Was it-_

His chest felt tight as he took Indah up in his arms in a bridal carry (it was not the time to panic, he clutched her closer to his chest). The other Kyoshi Warrior's emerged out into the scene and it took quite a while for it all to set in...

"Indie? Fire Lord?" Chie, Su and Ty Lee skidded into the scene. Ty Lee's lips opened as wide as her eyes, instantly Chi-blocking the lashing burnt man to doubly check he wouldn't go anywhere. The agent under Indah's knee whimpered as he realised he was outnumbered - he was a coward, Chie snarled. Chie and Su grabbed the man (digging their fingers into his arms for hurting Indah - _twice_ ) as soon as Zuko and Indah moved.

Zuko cradled Indah in his arms, not caring she was bleeding on him, he snapped his eyes up to the agent and his face morphed with horror, "Why the fuck did you do that?! She's not who you want! I am! You are going to- to- _Indah, can you hear me_...?"

His voice cracked and he let it go, pressing his forehead against the injured Kyoshi Warrior's. But only for that moment. Ty Lee screwed up her face and spread hand over his back, "Hey, Zuko... Come on, let's get Indah to the infirmary. Chie, Su, please take them to the prison! It's going to be fine, Zuko. I promise you..."

A screeching from the sky announced Druk's late arrival. The noodle dragon spiralled towards his adopted 'mother' and settled on Zuko's shoulder. He nuzzled the Fire Lord's scarred cheek as he and Ty Lee carried Indah away to the Caldera hospital. Chie shot a look at Su and shrugged - it meant alot in one simple gesture. Su bowed her head and heaved Indah's attacker onto her shoulder. He protested, but it was all ignored.

"You are in a _shit load_ of trouble, mister," Chie cracked her neck and scooped up the burnt agent onto her back - fireman's style, "Both of ya gonna get your asses handed to ya! Trust me, mate, when Zuko's done with ya... _whoo_... you betta hope ya're in one pei-"

"Chie..." Su rolled her eyes. Chie pouted and made sure she hand a tight grip on her guy, who was groaning in pain. She started shifting off back down the alley.

Su nodded and started back along the road to where the two Kimodo Rhino carts were parked. Ty Lee took one, not looking back as she drove her Rhino ' _Tiny Winey Cuddly Woo_ ' along at break neck speed in the direction of the newly constructed hospital. Su chucked her guy into the back before leaping up and sitting on him to subdue him. Chie dropped hers next to them. She hopped up and encouraged her Rhino into a canter.

"You two just hope Zuko doesn't get his hands on you because - believe me - he would happily kill you," Su dug a knuckle into the agent beneath her. He snarled and spat at her. Not a wise move. A blow to the jaw shut him up soon. Chie chuckled lightly, "Serves ya right for hurting our Sarge! Oh, and trying to kill the Fire Lord, can't forget that..."


	3. III - Modern Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone and everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left kudos. It means so much!

**ZUKO SAT HUNCHED OVER, STARING AT HIS** hands and tracing the calluses with his thumbs. It kept playing on his mind - _burning that man_. True, he was Dai Li, but did he really deserve being burnt? Did anyone? Zuko's breath was ragged as he sighed, continuing to stare at his palms, almost void of emotion.

Curled up on the small of his neck and across his shoulder blades, Druk purred and radiated a good amount of heat for a dragon his size. The small dragon was lain across him like one of those furs coming into fashion in Republic City; but more scaly that fluffy. Against Zuko's left shoulder, Ty Lee rested with her head on his shoulder, flicking open and closed a fan. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. Zuko grit his jaw to stop him yelling at her - it had been going on for to long for him to scream at her to stop. Fortunately, Ty Lee held the fan closed and popped her lips.

She chuckled when the light was caught on the bronze fans reflective surface. Ty Lee concentrated the light into one, intense, golden beam and shot it all over the plain waiting room walls. Occasionally, when people passed through, she would focus it into thier eyes and snicker as they scoffed in annoyance. She elbowed Zuko to try and get him to look, but when he would usually giggle, he frowned deeper and screwed his eyes up. Druk had noticed the light.

His ears pricked up and his nose issued forth tumbles of black smoke. He crouched up and redied himself to catch his prey by clawing at Zuko's back. Ty Lee laughed through her lips as the dragon growled and flew from the Fire Lord's shoulders. He flew across the room and thumped into the dull grey basalt wall opposite - this caused Ty Lee to burst into laughter. Zuko didn't react.

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Zuko, you had to burn him. He deserved it," Ty Lee piped. She offered him a smile, which he point blankly refused by turning his eyes and face back to his hands. The last few years hadn't served him well: first, Mai broke up with him (yet again - reason being _"that Kyoshi Warrior"_ ); second, his mother and her new family had moved elsewhere in the Fire Nation (Ember Island); and finally, Indah was hurt. And he felt it was _his_ fault.

"Zuko?" Ty Lee pouted as Zuko cradled his head in his rough hands that seemed permanently to reek of hay and straw - from Druk's bed and the Komodo Rhino stables. Ty Lee - Zuko bit his lip and hummed - smelled of honey and Indah, he squeezed his bottom lip between his teeth, she smelled of... jasmine and mud. He chuckled gently and sat back. She smelt of _mud... damp earth... rainfall..._

Druk shot across the room like an arrow, his crimson body blurred with the speed he flew, chasing after the light guided by Ty Lee, who was snorting giggles. She directed the light at the screen door at the far end of the narrow room, smiling maliciously as noodle dragon cantered over the benches screeched to the wall. He swung his claws out and - as Ty Lee expected but the dragon didn't - he shot clean through. He disappeared through the thick paper and out into the main hospital corridor.

The Kyoshi Corporal clutched at her mouth and began laughing in fits against Zuko's arm. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, streaking her paint, just causing her to laugh even more. Her body shook against him - Zuko stared blankly ahead.

"Argh!" A female voice screamed at the top of her lungs, "What the actual _fuck?!"_

Something changed about Ty Lee - her body went stiff and she bounded to her feet off of the plain bench. Everything in their was plain. Walls - plain grey. Bench - plain brown. Floor - plain grey. Screen doors - plain white. Supposedly, it was to create an atmosphere of _calm_ ; it just reminded both Ty Lee and Zuko of prison interrogation rooms. Ty Lee squealed and threw the door open, she started apologising profusely to the victim of Druk's attack.

A smile tugged at both corners of Zuko's mouth, but he swatted his mouth to stop it. He couldn't and shouldn't smile. But this was too damn funny. The woman came stumbling in clutching her butt, Druk still hanging from her dresses posterior like some kind of giant red leech, and moaning exceptionally loudly. Ty Lee helped her to a bench and placed a foot on her lower back. She grabbed Druk's tail and began tugging at him to let go. Except, he refused too.

The other side of the room, another woman pushed open a blank screen door and began to step in. Mid-step, she faulted, "Sir- Ma'am's?"

Beneath her professional exterior, Zuko could see she was suffocating with upmost confusion. Her bright golden eyes twitched as she spied Ty Lee struggling with Druk and the complaining woman. Ty Lee grunted, just acknowledging the woman on the opposite side of the room, then she grinned awkwardly:

"Hey, Amber..."

Amber tucked a loose auburn hair back into place, "Ty Lee? What is that dragon- nevermind, don't tell me..."

She threw her arms up and gestured for Zuko and her girlfriend to follow her through the doorway and into the shadowy corridor. The woman who had been bitten by Druk lay on the bench, grumbling. Druk had let go by then and flapped his wings merrily as he tumbled towards Zuko - as he landed on his 'mother's' shoulder, the dragon snarled at the woman; triumphant and _oh so_ smug.

They delved deeper into the maze of dark corridors and closed off rooms. Miraculously, Amber led the Fire Lord and the Kyoshi Corporal around the winding hospital ways like it was second nature - which it probably was in all truth, her being a doctor there since it was first constructed on the site of the old Agni Kai courtyard.

Ty Lee ambushed Amber from behind, gripping her hand and planting a great sloppy kiss on her cheek. The Doctor cringed away - wiping off the kiss from her cheek with the back of her free hand - but she didn't break from Ty Lee's grip. Zuko lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling intrusive on the couples private moment. He also felt somewhat guilty that jealousy rose in his chest. Pushing it back down best he could, Zuko patted Druk's head with two fingures and smiled gently.

Moving to wrap her arm around Ty Lee's hips, due to the Corporal being rather shorter, Amber tugged the tour to the left and down a narrow corridor, a floor to roof window at the end - gentle moonlight spilled all over the walls and floorboards carelessly, "I just want to warn you-"

Amber aimed the message at Zuko as she spoke, "She may look a state. But she will- _should-_ be better by sunrise."

That didn't fill Zuko with hope, but it made him feel somewhat better. Amber squeezed Ty Lee's waist one last time before letting go and showing them the penultimate door to the window. She gave a grin, twisting the doorknob down, then shouldering the door open.

"Fire Lord?" Amber let Ty Lee pass, but swatted a hand at Zuko's chest as he attempted to enter, "Are you sure your-"

Zuko scowled firmly, "I can handle this, Doctor."

And that was that. He pushed past Amber and really tried his best not to show any trace of emotion. But it was harder - much harder - than he had anticipated. Indah was propped up with a large white cushion and her legs were lain under a cream and red sheet. Her face was sallow and cheeks shrunken. Zuko's eyes flicked over her torso; bandages were tightly woven across her chest, at the level where the rocks had gone in on her back. Her left hand was encased in a hard set layer of off-white cast.

Her body, all the skin that was exposed, was a horrifically pale shade that was most certainly not her normal tanned tone. Zuko's breath caught in his throat as she noticed that Indah was returning his gaze, smiling weakly and chuckling softly. Ty Lee pouted and took up Indah's uninjured hand - she placed her lips to it softly in a way of wishing her sister well.

"Morning, Corporal, " Indah took her hand back and mock-saluted, "See you're well - that's good."

Ty Lee shush her with a finger pressed to Indah's pale lips, "You should only worry about yourself, little missy! Focus on yourself for once! "

Across the room, Amber and Zuko giggled under their breaths as Indah swatted away Ty Lee's hand. Amber felt all warm inside, rather proudly of her girlfriend, but also annoyed she was messing with her patient. As Indah laughed half-hartedly, Zuko stepped from the shadows and into the candle and moonlight, holding out his hands to Indah. When she noticed him again, Indah's lips twisted into a large - but pained - lop-sided grin.

"Fire Lord! How are you?" Indah looped a curled lock of hair around one finger. Zuko crouched down beside her bedside, laying both hands on her forearm, "I'm perfectly fine, Sarge," he ran one hand up to massage her freckled shoulder, "I hope you are too..."

Indah's face heated up - her nose reddening - as she giggled down at Zuko, "Thanks, Zuko. I'm fine-"

"Sargent, you liar!" Amber clacked up to the bed-end and rested her hands on the top, "You are not fine, you are _ill."_

Scoffing, Indah raised her injured hand to rebuttal the point, but then dropped it in pain back to the bed. Amber had a slight look of success on her face - but it was quickly replaced with concern for her patient. She scurried to Indah's side, pushing Zuko aside, and checking the Sargent's hand was still correctly bound, "See. Not fine. Spirits, Sargent, you need to be careful!"

Zuko was still on his knees, but was now crouched at Indah's feet. He rested his chin on the edge of the bed, sighing, and folded his arms infront of his mouth. Indah trained her eyes first, on Amber, then, on Ty Lee, and finally, on Zuko. The latter she rest her gaze apon the longest - just analysing him carefully. Just trying to asses his thoughts.

"Sargent! " Amber pushed her lips foward into a somewhat pout, " Are you listening?"

Indah shook her head, "Yes!" then she nodded, _"Uh..._ No..."

The room dimmed as Ty Lee stepped infront of a candle. It cast shadows over all four of them: Zuko's scar elongated; Amber's ferociously blue eyes stood out shockingly; Ty Lee just looked like some sort of shadowy creature. Indah bit her lip as Ty Lee apologised and leapt from the candle - the room flickered back to a gentler atmosphere.

Druk, who had settled on the top of the doorframe, shook his wings out and sailed down to nestle onto Indah's lap. The dragon rested his head on her knee, sighing happily, radiating heat like a hot water bottle. Indah welcomed the heat gladly.

"Will she be allowed," Zuko hummed, "to go to the Peace Feast with me? Is it possible? Just asking... "

He glanced up at the Doctor, browline creased and eyes glinting in the flickering light. Amber shrugged as she turned from the Fire Lord - she dunked her hands into a basin beside Indah's bed to clean them of any dirt, clicking her tounge in thought, Amber shrugged, "Yes. And No. She can go-"

All three - Zuko, Ty Lee and Indah - beamed. Amber continued speaking regardless of thier smiles, "But she needs to take it easy. That agent was aiming to kill - you're lucky to have some of the best healers here, Fire Lord."

Indah shot Amber a wary, slightly scared, stare - her good hand wandered up to touch the base of her throat, where a scroll charm usually sat, often hidden under the folds of her uniform. It rested back in her room in the Imperial Palace. Indah still ran her fingures over the base of her neck as some form of comfort, missing the familiar weight of it. Beside her, Ty Lee patted her arm lightly:

"At least you're alive," she consoled cheerily. Indah just scowled intently at her feet, "Yeah... there's that."

* * *

When the Messanger Hawk from Sokka flew in, Suki almost fell off of her stool with joy. Hawky settled himself rather smugly ontop of the Earth King's tent - he cawed purposefully, making Suki cringe. She reached out to grab the message container off of Hawky's back while simultaneously trying to keep him quiet, from waking the demanding princess or her agitated father.

The Princess, as the Kyoshi Warrior's had soon found out to thier own cost, was a spoilt brat. With capital a S and B. She would demand things - not patient if the unfortunate servant was slow or tired from the walk - and she would scream about if things didn't happen exactly the way she wanted. Earth King Kuei _didn't do_ anything to stop her, however, he sort of just... encouraged it in a blind, doting way. 

For example, Day One: The Kyoshi Warrior's had met the Earth King and his entourage in a town a few miles from Ba Sing Se to start the journey. Suki had been in reasonably good spirits - knowing that Sokka and the rest of Team Avatar would be in the North Pole, for the Peace Feast they would attend - but as soon as she had led her squadron into the town, _Boom._ The Princess made her rotten existence known.

"Ugh!" She groaned, picking at her manicured nails, "I asked specifically for jugglers - _not clowns!"_

Suki was taken aback, having to restrain Officer Ninsun from ripping the child to peices.The Princess corrected the fall of her dress and continued to offend the Kyoshi Warriors, even after Suki had corrected her, "Oh! So you're the famous Warriors of Kyoshi! _Ewww_ , I hate your clothes, so trashy! And don't get me started on the face paint. Look, if you don't want to be called.... ahem.... ' _Women of the Night'_ , then I suggest you do something about it. You look ridiculous! "

Ninsun growled in Suki's arms. If looks could kill, then the Princess would have been dead at least a dozen times over. The other Warriors suppressed their rage, grating and grinding thier teeth it was a marvel they had any left. Suki bowed respectfully to the Princess - still holding Ninsun back - with resentful vomit climbing in her throat. The Princess merely huffed, waved her hand and waddled away.

Struggling from her supiriors grip, Ninsun gasped for air, while hissing, "Smug little bitc-"

"Sun!" Suki scolded firmly. Ninsun scowled back, "It's what we're all thinkin' ! "

Behind them, the rest of the Warriors choruses with noises of agreement. Cracking her neck, Suki hated the girl as much as her sister's, but she couldn't admit it...

Hawky squeaked again, snapping Suki back to her senses. The bird fluttered his wings and perched rather uncomfortably on Suki's head. She ran her tounge over her lips, making use of Hawky's position to remove the message from the cylinder from his back. The cork top came out with a resounding _pop_ that made Hawky cry - after it, came a weathered, yellowed scroll. Suki, again, almost squealed with joy, the carefully carved betrothal necklace bounced at her throat.

As soon as Suki popped the cork back in, Hawky screeched a final time, before hopping down and settling to sleep atop of Suki's folding stool. The Kyoshi giggled gently as she unrolled the scroll - her hands shook expectantly:

_~~Yo Sukes,~~ _

_~~Hey Suki,~~ _

~~_My Beloved, Apple of my eye, Love of my life_ ~~

_Suki! Sokka here!_

_I'm writing because one, I want to and two, Katara is ~~crazy~~ won't get off of my ~~caze~~ case until I do. Hope everyone's everything is well with you. We (Aang, Kat. and ~~Me~~ I) are currently travelling to the North Pole on Appa (explains the handwriting! ) and will be there soon. I literally cannot wait for you to arrive! I miss you so, so, so, so much! Hope you like the gift!_

_Love you to the moon and back!_

_Sokka_

Initially, Suki was confused by the mention of a gift, not having seen one in the cylinder. She screwed up her mouth and read the letter again, holding it against the fire light. It flickered through the paper - crackling against the midnight sky and leaking heat out, warming Suki up gently. She turned the paper scroll around and giggled. Sokka's gift was a poorly painted portrait of her. As bad as it was, Suki loved it.

She sat on her heels in the ankle high grass, hugging the letter close to her chest, cheeks blazing as warm as the fire. Her eyes screwed closed as she concentrated heavily on the image of Sokka. His face. His laugh. His voice. Suki knelt foward on her knees and leant into the fires range, staring intently at the portrait. Hawky cawed softly in his sleep, but something caught his attention. His head snapped up towards the star studded sky, screeching repeatedly.

Suki shot over to silence him - she dug her lip into her teeth furiously. But Hawky had got his message across. Another Messanger Hawk circled from the sky and fluttered down beside the stool and Suki. It joined in the caw fest with Hawky, making Suki grit her teeth and grab both birds beaks. They struggled and cooed indignantly. Dropping her hands in defeat, Suki grabbed the cylinder off of the second birds back. The Cork popped off and a long, heavy fell out.

Eyes narrowing, Suki stuffed Sokka's note under her stool and took up the second scroll. It fell open, rammed with writing, hurried and small. _Zuko's_ \- Suki raised a brow and pouted. She rolled the beginning out, scanning over it with the pout still evident on her lips. The gist of it - Suki's face relaxed into a neutral expression, thin hardened to nervousness - was not good.

Her Sargent had been attacked and hospitalised (Zuko made a big thing of that, given his affections for her) - Suki read on, grimacing - and Azula's Dai Li men were involved. The men were refusing to speak through interrogation by Fire Nation soldiers, even the Kyoshi Warrior's couldn't get anything out of them. The two hawks glared up at her as she dropped the scroll into the dew covered grass. Her mouth opened and closed as she ran through the list of things the Dai Li could be planning, this attack merely a distraction. The hawks cawed again, louder and more urgent.

"Daddy!" Princess Hou-Ting screeched like a hawk from the nearest tent, "I need my beauty sleep! Shut those birds up, now!"

Yep, Suki dug her fingers into her Kimono, she hated that girl.

* * *

Sokka smirked as he rubbed his hands together. He sat on Appa's saddle, facing towards the packs with his back to the on coming wind, giggling like a maniac. Katara sat up front with Aang - being so _'Oogie'_ it hurt Sokka and made his teeth rot. But he had something to keep him occupied. He had rammed his pack full to the brim with the Southern Water Tribe's finest alcoholic beverages and he couldn't wait to crack one open. He could taste them on his lips.

That morning, he had sent Hawky off to find Suki, with a message strapped to his back. Sokka smiled gently as he thought about Suki - his insides melting with the thought of her beautiful smile. Her beautiful eyes. Her. That didn't count as Oogie because it wasn't anyone else. There was a few things that were Oogie: One, Katara and Aang (blurgh! The nicknames, _so original);_ Two, Zuko and him pining over Suki's Sargent, Indah (Spirit Fucking Dammit, Zuko, she likes you too. You blind moron!); Three, Ty Lee and Amber (The flirting. Ugh, the flirting).

 _Indah_ \- Sokka had faint memories of being introduced to her. Pretty enough, not as beautiful as Suki though, no one was, but pretty enough. Fun, reasonably wise and definitely a Warrior - her heart was most certainly in being a fighter. That's all he knew of her. She had enough in common with Zuko, yet some serious differences, for him to be happy with her.... if they ever pulled the sticks out of thier arses and pulled the blindfolds from thier eyes.

"North Pole up ahead!" Aang whooped, voice cracking.

It had been cracking for a full year now and - along with being super annoying - it was super hilarious. Momo popped out from the area of Sokka's pack, swaying dangerously too-and-fro, burping periodically. Screeching, Sokka threw the brown canvas from his pack and crying out in horror. Momo had managed to nibble his way into one waterskin of Tribal Vodka and drunk it dry. The little monkey creature twirled around and collapsed at Sokka's knees.

Katara had obviously heard the winged creature thump against the wooden saddle as she called out, over the wind, if everything was alright. Panicking, Sokka cradled Momo:

"Yeah! Yep! Everything. Is," He threw Momo under the canvas and tugged it back down, sitting on it, "Tickity Boo! Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ outta the ordinary! Nothing! _Ahaaaa!"_

* * *

"Good Morning!" Ty Lee beamed, shouldering her way back into Indah's room. Indah, who had been ordered to sleep by all three of her visitors, groaned and tugged the blanket over her head. The Waterbending healing sessions had taken a lot out of her, surprisingly. Ty Lee giggled and dug her fingers into the heavy dyed cloth - she started a tug of war with the very reluctant Indah. 

The Sargent pretended to sob as she battled to hide from the morning, "Leave me, you weird girl! Morning's are evil!"

Cackling, Ty Lee managed to rip the covers off of her friend, "Ha, no chance. You have visitors, Indie! _Eee_! Come on in, girls! And- and Zuko..."

"You idiotic fuck!" Chie stomped in, using her usual term of endearment. Mana flew in afterwards, scowling just as much as Chie. Zuko shuffled in afterwards, his shoulders slumped and Druk cradled in his arms. The baby dragon huffed black smoke rings as he slept. Indah propped herself up on the cushion with a rustle of fabric against fabric, "Morning to you too, Chie..."

Mana propped her arms akimbo and swung her head at Zuko, "I can't believe what you would do for Jerk Lord Hotpants here- no offense Zuko!"

Shrugging while settling himself on the foot of Indah's bed, Zuko shot a half-harted smile back at Mana, "None taken."

From the moment Ty Lee and Zuko had left earlier in the night, Amber had started the heavy healing session. She had been working for about two hours without a break - it made Indah feel slightly guilty as, afterwards, Amber looked completely haggard and weary. She had shuffled from the room to go find somewhere quiet to sleep. The poor Waterbender... Zuko lay Druk down beside him and then placed a hand on Indah's knee.

"I- I haven't thanked you yet for saving my life. So... Thank you, Indah. I cannot stress how much I am grateful," He ran his hand up and squeezed her lower thigh, "You are my hero, Indah. Thank you."

The heat rose in Indah's face and cheeks as she grinned back at Zuko, her cheeks puffing out and begging to glow as the corners of her mouth drew up as far as they would go, "Oh, nothing it was- _it was nothing_! All part of my dut-"

Chie, Mana and Ty Lee exchanged quick glances. Mana barked out first while waving erratically, "Nothing, my foot, you modest sod! You saved his fucking life, Indie!"

Indah intertwined her fingers, still gazing at Zuko, "So? It's what I signed up for..."

Flinching, Zuko forced himself to return that smile she gave him. It was all just part of her job; he was so bloody stupid to think that she actually cared for him any more than just bodyguard stuff... so bloody stupid. Why was he so bloody bad at being in bloody love?! 

"Zukes," Mana smirked at her nickname for the Fire Lord, noticing that Zuko was staring mournfully and soppily at Indah, making her wretch at the sickening display of _love (ewww!)_ , "Let's get you packed up for the trip, shall we? We can pack Indie's shit too. Won't be that hard..."


	4. IV - Good Grief

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE REED-MATTED FLOOR OF THE ASYLUM BEDROOM HAD** begun to stink of her own vomit. Soon, if the mess wasn't cleared up, she was in real danger of adding to it once again. Soonu could actually feel it hitch in her throat. The acidic bile and empty stomach. And the gnawing pain of throwing up nothing.

Soonu knew it was a dream - she knew it must be - or at least hoped it was so, but it felt so intoxicatingly, horrifically real. She felt her frame shivering and the damp walls against her bare forehead. She could taste the stale air hanging around her, the air fizzing as her anger rose. It was all too _real_. 

In the Asylum, she spent most of her time wrapped in a straitjacket, her forehead firmly pressed against the wall. She would always stand until the blood had run from every other limb of her body - then collapse back into a heap of vomit and pass out. The cell was just big enough to pace in. Soonu had made a track along the base of the walls. 

It was quite clear the cells were unfit for purpose; built to house those who opposed the political regime of the current Fire Lord, not mentally ill people. She didn't need this, she needed therapy and someone to tell her she wasn't a ' _useless waste of space, good for only boxing practice_.' This made her believe it. Made her believe she was unnecessary. Azula gave her a purpose. 

Fire Lord Zuko had made a few, rather infrequent, rather short visits. Only to visit his sister. Of course, the staff would hurry him along and titter about the hospital being all up to code. Soonu would scream as he passed to get his attention. Anyone's attention. Please. Help. Someone. _Anyone_. That was why she resented the Fire Lord with every fibre of her bieng.

When there had been an allowance to take air, Soonu would find a particularly sunny spot and let herself be warmed by its embrace. That was how she met Azula and the Fire Warriors, as they called themselves. An all female _daofei_ group long before Azula - she had just hijacked it for her own purposes. 

"Wake up," Azula prickled and growled at her comrade. Soonu groaned awake, her eyes never leaving Azula as she yanked too harshly on the Ostrich-Horse reins, but still got the desired effect of pulling to a hault. The Ex-Princess twisted around on the seat, peeling the blanket from Soonu, "We're here."

Soonu smiled gratefully. Azula gave her a purpose. 

Here was a Dock on a river the sive of The Great Divide. On a lower level, bent up from the river bed, was a whole keyside of pontoons that drive out into the sluggish waters - boats of all Nations were pulled up. Further inland, in the area where Azula had parked the cart, was a crush of people. They all shouted about the products they sold or elbowed past the others to transport crates to the awaiting ships. 

The place was lined with trees and ramparts so big they cast shadows. Gates marked even points along the ramps, letting a steady flow of carts and merchants in and out. On higher ground, a rather improvised Airship Dock had been smashed into the landscape. Airships bobbed about like monoliths on helium. 

Soonu wiped the sand from her eye with a lazy backhand, "M'Lady? Which...?"

Azula lept off of the driver's seat, dusted herself off and turned her nose up as she had to squelch about in churned up mud. Never had she fallen so low. Soonu flipped out of the back to join her, slipping up as she executed a flip. Azula let out a high, singular laugh - then dropped back to stony faced and extended a hand up towards a purple canvas Airship.

It was tethered at the very top of the hill. Soonu cracked her neck with one swift turn as she clung onto the cartwheel for support. Her hands were cracked in mud and dung, but Soonu didn't care. She shot her face to Azula, like a flower to the sun.

The Princess drew a short breath, "Right. Follow me."

* * *

To say Chie had an eye for fashion and clothes would be overly generous, but compared to Indah, she was the Earth King! The trunk at the end of Indah's bed wasn't exactly fill to bursting either, so Chie just stuffed the contents of the wardrobe into there and was done within a matter of minutes.

Usually, Indah's wardrobe would have been overwhelming with clothes, most belonging to other Warriors who could use the space, but because of three thirds of the Warriors elsewhere at that time, it was thin on the ground. Ninsun's bed, messy and unkempt, lay untouched since her departure for the Earth Kingdom.

Chie shuddered at all the bare neatness of the wardrobe. She rifled through hoping to find more than Indah's uniform, which was suspended from one hanger where the Sargent had replaced it night before - it was ripped from its placing and tossed over Chie's shoulder, hopefully at Indah's bed. 

A pair of knee-high boots (in they went); a heavy woolen scarf (Chie raised her brow as she pulled it out - it was incredibly worn and threadbare); an old box rammed with pants (ew! Chie gagged) and t-shirt big enough to pass as a dress with a fraying belt and another small wooden box. She really lived like a peasant.

Indah's bed - Chie resisted all urge to leap at it then bounce up and down on it like a child - was the exact opposite of Ninsun's. It was lain, smoothed and perfect. Except for the crumpled cushion with something stuffed under it, it was _painfully neat_ for Chie's liking. Indah and Suki were neat freaks...

"Mustn't. Pry," Chie snatched the chain and locket from the low bedside table, "On. Secret. Diary; _Indah. Will. Kill_..."

And it wasn't a hollow statement either.

The chest snapped closed on its own accord and Chie tightned her already harsh grip on the golden charm, jolting becauseof suprise. She turned on her heel, opened the chest a crack and flung the necklace inside. The locks clunked closed - Chie took both handles in her grip and waddled awkwardly towards the narrow barrack door.

She attempted to go in front ways, head on, but the chest and her hands made it slightly too wide. So she shifted about and thrust the chest through first, then hopping through after. Mana had been waiting, with her back and hands resting against the railing that surrounded the 'Kyoshi Garden' - as it was affectionately called.

It wasn't really a garden, being too small and lacking all plants except for a wilting cherry blossom tree, more like an open air room. It was as small as the barrack rooms; at least it let in light and air... and all other weather. A breeze cut into Mana's skin like one of Lady Mai's many knives, just to prove the point. 

Chie struggled to grip the heavy wooden chest by the handles. She tried her best - putting up a string front - but Mana raised a brow, her grin spreading with cruel satisfaction, and watched as Chie protested her strength. 

They both wore uniform, so Chie's sword handle and armour snagged on the chest, making it so much harder to hold. Mana checked her nails - despite wearing gloves - and cackled as Chie huffed and waddled down the enclosed walkway towards the Airship Docking and Royal stables. 

"Oh, come on," Mana followed her with her sharp eyes burrowing into Chie's back, "Just except you need help. Stop being so ridiculous. "

Down the walkway, Chie huffed and puffed before finally giving up and collapsing onto the chest, "Fiiiiine. Come- come on. Help me than."

Mana took her sweet time. She padded over, took one handle and lifted the entire chest up with her dominant left hand. Chie tumbled from the chest and crashed onto the limestone walkway - her eyes bugged as Mana smirked and held the box at a right angle to her arm. 

"How the fu-" Chie burst. Mana just winked and changed the conversation, as if she was bored or uninterested with her own display of strength.

"Lord Hotpants is waiting for us."

Chie slammed her hands down onto the floor, glowered at Mana but still took the other handle. She slid her lips into a pout and muttered under her breath, with a hint of either resentment or sarcasm, " Flameo Lord Dragon Butt-head, he who reigns supreme over heterosexual women..."

That was just one of the many, many masterful nicknames Chie had conjured from her overly self-confident brain in the course of less than a week under the Fire Lord's service. Mana just tutted and crashed the chest into Chie's legs for good measure. 

* * *

"Hey, Sifu Tea-head," Toph swayed like drunkard on the main deck, she resented this so much, "How far do we have left? Please say only a meter. I think I'm gonna hurl!"

Iroh, who was boiling Ginseng tea so casually on the stern of the ship, looked up from the pot and calculated the distance. He could see the massive sheets of ice rising on the horizon line - gleaming like crystals but piercing the sky like daggers. He hummed and removed his hand from the base of the ceramic tea pot, pouring a cup for both him and Toph.

"I'd say a couple of nautical miles yet," He placed the pot back onto the stand. Toph screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping her stubby fingers into fists. The sheets of metal and bolts that held them into place buckled beneath her. Iroh held a hand to his lips, "Don't do that unless you want to swim."

She dropped her stance and instead stomped her way towards the set up table. Halfway there, she haulted sharply and clutched her ears in horror. The footsteps reverberated about the ship, giving her one bull pig of a headache. So she slid her feet along so delicately she could have been dancing at a fancy ball. Iroh raised an eyebrow as she stepped his way.

"I fucking hate ships," She dropped down into the wicker seat placed opposite Iroh. He chuckled and handed her a cup as she groped at the air for it. 

On ships, Toph was truly blind. And she was mostly scared by it. She was surrounded by leagues and leagues of endless water - without so much as a rock nearby she could bend in emergencies. Toph drew the cloak firmly around her. She hadn't slipped into the turtle-seal hude boots yet; those were spawn of Vatuu. 

It was infinitely worse on Airships. Flying in an unstable balloon, bobbing along like noones business. She shuddered and sipped at the tea. Thank fuck she agreed to travel by ship with Iroh, otherwise she may have killed someone by now. Make that a ship full of someone's. 

Iroh leant back in his chair and stared at the cloudless sky. It was colder because of that. Thin, cool air that pinched at any exposed skin. Luckily for him, he was a Firebender and naturally immune. Toph, on the other hand-

"My fucking fingers and nearly fucking falling off. So are my fucking toes and my fucking face! I hate the fucking poles with every fucking fibre of my fucking being."

Hmm.... Mabye he shouldn't have taught her what context that word was used in. She certainly took every opportunity to say it, among a rich cussing vocabulary. Toph clicked her knuckles and shivered as she sipped the tea as loudly as a Vulture Wasp flying. Iroh had noticed she only reserved manners for when it suited her - he wished he had her confidence. 

Iroh chuckled, creating tufty white clouds that soured the sky a deep grey, "Nearly there, Young Lady Toph. Nearly there."

* * *

Indah wanted a drink. 

Something strong that would take the taste of coppery blood from her mouth. And distract her from her impending doom. But Amber was a strict doctor, not allowing her within an inch of alcohol. Indah groaned and slapped her hand over her eyes as she lay back on the creaky hospital bed. The room was dim - save from the flickering of the candle and gentle glow of blue from the healing water at Amber's fingertips. 

They wove over her broken hand; expertly and under muscle memory. Amber had worked on her back not long ago, leaving it numb but feeling infinitely better. Amber had worked under Master Katara. It showed. She drew her hands back and forth - the last bone snapping back into place. 

Indah groaned and arched her back off of the bed; she could feel the bone wriggling inder her skin, fixing back in place. Amber remained blank and expressionless. She had seen worse. She had healed worse. Indah had sustained worse. The Kyoshi Sargent dropped back and panted through half-parted lips, sweat from pain beaded on her forehead. 

She longed for a drink. _Anything_ would do.

Knuckles rapped on the jammed wooden door, Indah crushed her teeth together so hard she thought they would break. Amber snarled and pulled the water off of Indah's hand. She dropped it into a basin beside her, stomping over to the door and throwing it open. Indah only saw a fuzzy outline through the veils of darkness and her lowered eyelashes. 

"- later, alright? Just one more hour..." Amber slammed the door in the person's face, returning to the work at hand. The person grumbled on the otherside of the door, but did nothing. Indah caught her lip between her teeth - another hour? Great. She hoped that Zuko came with free alcohol. The combination was an absolute _dream_. 

Amber huffed, "Stop thinking about it!"

Indah squeaked. ' _Alcohol or....'_ Amber knitted her brows and pouted as she continued to reconstruct the broken bone structure in Indah's hand. Thank Kyoshi for pain relief... otherwise she may have leaped on Amber and strangled her by now. She's a great woman and all, but it hurt like All Spirit World. 

She must have passed out at some point as she woke up to Ty Lee leaning over her and Zuko mumbling in the background. Ty Lee giggled, clapping her hands so fast they blurred. The noise echoed around Indah's skull - she opened her mouth and rasped a breath and smile.

"Hey, Ty Lee."

A thump, a scramble and Zuko leapt into view. He had a dumb grin on his face - Ty Lee stepped back to give him more room. The Fire Lord chuckled and slammed a kiss on Indah's forehead. Both were shocked by his impromptu action - but Ty Lee and Amber snikered and smirked. Zuko dusted off his shirt and straightened up, really just trying to cover up the brief lapse in reservation. 

Indah, after flushing all shades of red, pressed her lips into a cracking mask, "Good to see you too."

"Yes, err, Good Morning. Are you still up to making the trip?" Zuko forced a cough.

Indah smirked, "You bet ya."

The area of the kiss burnt into her skin, tingling and toying with Indah. She pushed herself up - careful about the still aching hand - and returned Zuko's dumbfound expression. If it hadn't been for Amber interjecting when she did, Zuko was sure he would have done something exceedingly stupid (i. e tried to kiss the Kyoshi Sargent full on the lips. If he had done that and Ty Lee had relayed the message to Suki... Zuko would be _The Late Fire Lord_ ).

"Here," Amber threw a dark colourd glass bottle from hand to hand, "Just some pain relief."

She was a much better juggler than Zuko ever was, the Fire Lord pouted, watching her throw and catch the bottle with ease. Ty Lee broke into a proud grin - she chucked her fans in too, just to test how good Amber actually was. The Doctor responded well to the challenge. She threw the fans and bottle about before catching boh of the metallic fans in one hand, the bottle in the other. 

Amber chucked the bottle up again, this time catching it by the top of its cylindrical lid, " _Don't_ lose it - you have no idea how long it took to source these."

The way she acted about with them didn't seem like she really cared (or she was just super confident in her juggling skills, either would fit). Indah quirked an expression so quickly across her face it seemed to have momentarily spasmed. 

Ty Lee took the medicine bottle from Amber's grip, checking the pills inside by lifting it to the light. The candle flickered over it to reveal hundreds of rice grain sized pills probably consisting of willow barch among other things. 

"Right," Zuko chewed his words, lowering an ocrave as he spoke, "Pain Pills sorted. Better not let Druk getta hold of... those.... then..."

Indah nodded slowly, just imaging the chaos he would reek. It wasn't worth the trouble even imaging - the image alone made Indah snort. Zuko, as soon as Indah doubled over snorting, dropped to his knees and made a grab for her arm, erratically checking if she was alright. 

Indah flopped backwards - still snorting - and shot the panicked Fire Lord a great big, wonky grin. He instantly calmed. 

The Pills sorted, Ty Lee made a small gesture with her head towards the door. Zuko clenched and unclenched his fists; he double took between Ty Lee and Indah, then to Amber and back to Ty Lee. Indah stuffed her fists into her mouth to stifle a giggle as Zuko's eyes bugged, having a silent conversation with the Kyoshi Corporal. 

Ty Lee slumped her shoulders, answering in a sing-song fashion, " _Fii_ -ii- _iine_."

The hand with the Pill bottle in shot out towards Zuko. He took it gladly, stuffing the dull coloured bottle into one of the satchels strapped to his waist. They were a gift from Sokka on the Summer Solstice. Real Water Tribe quality; Turtle-Seal fur lined and Tiger-Seal hide. A clumsy smile pattern was stitched into the back of it, above a neater sewn (obviously Katara's work) signature. 

He stored Katara's gift (an authentic Northern Water Tribe water pouch) and Aang's gift (a lucky charm in the shape of Appa) inside. Toph and Suki's presents (a finely worked dao blade each) were strapped at his hips. The blades from Uncle Iroh sat proudly on his back. 

The Kyoshi Warrior's had gone the length and bought him a tiny pure gold and obsidian fan charm. They had saved up thier wages for weeks just to buy him that (it was the planning of Ty Lee and Indah, the other were a bit begrudging about it). He touched the area where it sat underneath his clothing. 

Indah pushed the bedsheets from her using her less beaten up hand and slipped from the bed to stand up beside Zuko. He didn't protest, helping her up and allowing her to lean against him (boy, his councillors would be screaming to high Ran and Shaw). 

She still wore her clothes from last night, looking rather sheepish at the poor quality of it. It was ripped, shredded and bloodied. _Ty Lee's_ clothes were ripped, shredded and bloodied. The Warriors had the interesting habit of borrowing one another's clothes... 

Zuko pointed at her, up and down, "You... need to strip."

"W- What?" Indah babbled, twisting the comment in her favour, "Isn't it a bit sudden to ask me to do a striptease, My good Hotman?"

Zuko opened his mouth, only for no words to come forth. Ty Lee managed to cover for him, slightly in awe of how Indah had made him silent, "You need some new clothes, _HE MEANS_. Let's go find some suitable for the North Pole, _Zuko._ "

"Yes," Zuko squeaked before dropping his voice, "Yes. That is exactly what I meant."

"Of course you did..." Indah smirked, leaning on his broad shoulder. Zuko's lips twitched, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

He was still squatted beside her, gently rubbing his thumb absentmindedly across the back of her injured right hand. She seemed to relish the contact as much as him. Ty Lee elbowed Amber's side and winked - Amber scoffed and winked back. Unfortunately for them, Indah was fluent in Ty Lee's Girlfriend Code. 

The jist of it was ' _They Look Cute Together_ ' and ' _You are such a Matchmaker_ '. Don't ask how she could get that, she just could. Zuko carefully manoeuvred his hand to clasp hers; he laced his finger through hers and giggled like a school girl. Bowing her head, Indah smiled until it hurt. Then she smiled some more.

"You are sly, Indah," Zuko hissed - Indah just about heard. The Kyoshi Sargent winked in retort, "You know I am... _Hotman_."

Zuko shook under her grip. He stared up at her, eyes twitching with visible annoyance, reining in the impulse to do anything that would get either of them debilitated by the other Warriors. Indah straightened herself up and beamed at him more - if that was possible. 

"Sorry to break up this touching scene - wait, no, I'm not," Oma stuck her head into the room, "But I'm getting odd looks out here- I wanna leave. Like, now."

The Fire Lord exhaled slowly, his lip twitching in and out of a sneer, just plainly annoyed at Oma's intrusion. He rose without haste - just allowing Indah to know - before snaking and arm around her and pulling most of her weight onto him. Indah gasped:

"You do know it isn't my leg anymore? That's all healed up, thanks to Doc," Indah's eyes trailed across Zuko's face and lowered her voice so just he could hear, "Not that, I'm complaining."

"Uh," Zuko trawled the murkey depths of his mind for something ( _anything_ ) as an excuse. Her back was still peppered with scars from the Dai Li attack; they were healing up, only because of Amber's skills. That didn't warrant practically picking her up. A bruised hand.... aha, no. Uh well- "Yes. I just..."

Mai had never let him pick her up like this - she was not really into all that. Plus, she had all manner of weapons stuffed into her dress. That would hurt if either one impaled themselves on one of her many, many knives. That recess of his mind was void of ideas. 

Ty Lee? But she hugged him, never the other way around. He hadn't indicated a hug.... _ever_. Like _never ever_. It wasn't in either his nature or his upbringing to have had. Until now - and it felt weird. 

"Just?" Oma prompted impatiently. Zuko let Indah down to her feet, "Felt like it." 

That... wasn't an excuse. Not even for a Fire Lord. 

* * *

"Finally."

Azula pressed her index and middle fingers on both hands together and extended her arms out to both sides. She crouched, brought them together and leaned out. A crackling blue flame eat apon itself - it struck lightning out instead. Azula trailed the lightning around and pushed her fingers together. 

Her eyes followed after the final two guards. Soonu had copied the actions, focusing on the same targets. Azula gave a signal - the bolts of lightning were unleashed and met thier targets. The unfortunate men were sent flying backwards and off of the clifftop. 

"We have to move quickly," Azula scowled and tugged the sunhat down over her eyes. The whole Dock would be alerted - and not just by bells and hollers. The lightning still crackled in the air around them as Soonu scampered after Azula towards the ramp into the Airship. 

It was emblazoned with Water Tribe insignia, so would be of less suspicion if caught heading towards the Northern Capital. Soonu sneered to suppress a hopeless smile: Azula gave her a purpose. 

"What do we do about the cargo?" Soonu jolted to a sudden hault as they crept into the dim cargo bay. Azula lit up her fingers and shone them over the masses of crates before them. Labels stuck to them were slapdash but told them of the contents. 

They were endless crates of Earth Kingdom wine.

Azula spat on the Earth King's seal as she passed, "Dump a few as we go. Keep the rest for when I feel like celebrating. "

If the plan went off without a hitch, they would be celebrating over the Fire Lord and all his confidant's corpses. But Azula had decided against killing the Avatar as she wanted to have something to present to her Father when they sprung him from his cell. She needed something else to prove her worth. And it wouldn't hurt to have a hostage...

Might add some leverage to her cause. Better than the filthy children they tried to take hostage a while back.

Soonu pulled flames from the air and managed to break into a crate, leaving it singed and smouldering. She brought out a bottle and seared the top off, then necked as much as she could before chucking the rest and the bottle on the floor. Azula did the same with another crate.

This would be a distraction for those simple folk while she and Soonu broke into the cabin. Oh - mabye take the Captain hostage? Yes! Excellent. Azula clapped herself on the back for that bit of excellence. 

She grabbed Soonu by the lapel and dragged her down to a hiding spot as a rabble of armed Earth Kingdom soldiers rushed the Airship, demanding to know answers to the sudden lightning appearance. Azula and Soonu smirked. An outnumbered fight (fifty to two, if Soonu saw right) was a great way to start the day.

_No other way better._


End file.
